


The Huntsman

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien- the hunter who is being hunted, F/M, Marinette- the wolf in red clothing, alternative title- Little Red 2.0: Revenge, and that it's "borderline smut", cue mission im(possible) music, i am way too innocent i guess, i had to up the rating since my friends said there are "implied innuendos", post identity reveal, time to make Adrien Flustered™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: Sequel to: Little Red Cap. Can be read as a stand alone.Now that Marinette knows Adrien is Chat Noir, she decides to get revenge on him from all the times he has flirted with her.  Adrien isn't prepared for the onslaught of teasing his Lady has waiting for him. This kind of payback is one of the best things to happen to him, even if he's not used to it (yet).





	The Huntsman

**Author's Note:**

> *comes out of hiding nearly a year later* Some of you asked for a sequel so here it is!! There was no intention of making another story for this, but I couldn't pass up messing with the Sunshine Child™. Enjoy!! :]

As soon as Marinette landed on her balcony, she willed her transformation away and dived into her room, collapsing onto her bed with a huff. Wiggling around in her fluffy sheets, she got into a comfortable position and was getting ready to doze off.

“Ahem,” A squeaky voice cleared above her head. “Marinette, you do realize what you just did right?” Tikki asked with concern.

“Hmm…” Marinette hummed. “Something about pulling a prank on Adrien and identities were revealed after…” she trailed off, her consciousness slipping gradually.

“Exactly!” Tikki waved her stubby arms in the air frantically then buzzed around Marinette’s head, poking her. “How are you not freaking out?! Adrien is Chat Noir!” she squealed.

A lazy snort rose from out beneath the covers. “Yeah, did you see how that kitty reacted?” Marinette let out a low chuckle. “Serves him right. He can dish it out but he can’t take it.”

Tikki sighed, rolling her eyes as she flew down and sat next to her charge’s ear. “But Marinette, didn’t you have to kiss Chat Noir once?”

There was a beat of silence as the words started to sink in.

“AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!”

A shriek tore out of Marinette’s mouth as she shot up in bed and clutched her head with both hands, her face becoming red instantly. Luckily, Tikki flew into the air just in time expecting this reaction.

“Now that’s the Marinette I know!” Tikki laughed happily, twirling in the air.

“I-I…”Marinette stammered. “Oh jeez, I kissed him! Even if I didn’t know it was him at the time, it _was_ the only way to break the spell, it’s what I had to do…,” she briefly stopped rambling as her face went pale and her body went stiff. “I actually did all that today! Scolding him, threatening him, getting up in his personal space as he got all red and flustered and- wait a minute,” Marinette cut herself off and her eyes narrowed.

Floating close by, Tikki whispered, “What is it?”

“Perfect model Adrien Agreste…is Chat Noir…my dork of a partner,” she pondered. A smile began to spread on Marinette’s face as laughter slowly bubbled out, at first quiet then gradually growing until she grasped her bed sheets and hunched over, tears streaking across her cheeks. Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears from her eyes, Marinette rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, folding her hands together over her chest.

Feeling a bit freaked out, Tikki gazed at her with an eyebrow raised.

Sighing, Marinette looked at her kwami with amusement and mischief in her eyes. “I’m going to give Adrien a taste of his own medicine. You know how Chat Noir is always flirting with Ladybug? Well now, the tables have turned. Tomorrow, I’m going to get him back for this. He won’t know what hit him”

Shaking her head and letting out a tinkling laugh Tikki said, “Marinette! You’re going to break the poor boy.” Then an idea popped into her head. “While you’re doing that,” she rubbed her tiny paws together, smiling, “I’ll get Plagg.”

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The next day was going to be like any other.

Or that’s what Adrien had thought at first, until he sensed a shift in the universe; a feeling in his gut that told him he better be ready for what was coming. Something big was going to happen, but he didn’t know _what_. However, he passed it off as him being thrilled to finally know Ladybug’s identity. What a terrible misinterpretation that was.

Nothing could have prepared him enough for what he was about to go through.

After being dropped off at the school, Adrien went to stand by Nino at the bottom of the steps as they waited for the girls to arrive. Still feeling giddy about finding out his Lady had been Marinette all along, had set him bouncing up and down with excited liveliness as he showcased a huge smile on his face.

“ _Dude_ ,” Nino stressed as Adrien accidentally bumped against him, nearly sending him to the ground. “You need to _chill_. I swear it’s like you have the energy and brightness of the sun. My eyes hurt looking at you.”

Adrien turned to his friend with the huge megawatt smile still attached to his face. “It makes me happy to know I _brightened up your day_.”

Nino groaned and smacked a palm against his forehead. “No…not the puns. It’s too early for that.”

Snickering, Adrien continued, “I am already a _star_ _attraction_ in Paris.”

“Someone please save me,” Nino whined pathetically.

“Hey guys!” Alya shouted from across the street.

“Thank _god_.”

Adrien lightly punched Nino in the arm. “It’s not that bad. No need to get _heated up_ over it.”

Watching in amusement, Adrien was more focused on his best friend looking about ready to tackle him and not on the two approaching girls. He was in the middle of his laughter when he turned his head to look at them but immediately stopped to suck in a gasp as his widening eyes found Marinette. She was wearing a different outfit today; one with black, low heeled buckled boots over black leggings which covered her slim legs, accompanied with a black ruffled skirt and a red, frill, long-sleeved blouse forming perfectly to her body. Her hair fell in big curls around her face while her lips were so pink and full as they lifted up into a smirk…

Poor Adrien was openly staring and gaping at this vision before him, forgetting that he needed to breathe to live.

Off to the side, Nino whistled as Alya began to record the interaction.

Marinette walked up to Adrien slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. His heart beat faster with each step she took and found he was rooted to the spot by her deep blue eyes that were staring straight into his. When she stopped in front of him, the sweet scent of flowers filled his nose, mixing along with the smell of baked goods. As she brushed her fingers along his chin sending an electric spark throughout his body, he couldn’t think at all. Gently, she put pressure against his lower chin, promptly shutting his mouth.

Leaning up to his ear Marinette whispered, “Do like my _jaw-dropping_ display, minou?” Her warm breath tickled his ear and sent shivers down his spine.

Somewhere in the back of his throat he made a garbled noise. Before pulling back, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek then winked at him and turned to strut up the steps into the school with Alya cackling alongside her. Ever so slowly, his legs gave out as he casually sunk to the ground.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Adrien breathed as he pressed a hand against his heavily pounding heart, trying to calm it down.

A tsking noise sounded above him, so he dazedly glanced up and saw Nino hovering above him with a satisfied expression.

“Marinette’s so _hot,_ she made you _melt_ ,” Nino joked, howling with laughter as he held his stomach. Then he licked his index finger and touched it on his butt making a sizzling sound.

Adrien could only stare at his friend when he finally registered he got burned from his own pun.

 

That was only the beginning.

Adrien wasn’t sure but if she kept this up, he was more than likely going to die.

This was _Ladybug_ and she was on a _mission_. The raw intensity of mischief and determination were present in her eyes when he caught them looking his way as he was finally able to make it to his locker. He had a slight inkling before that his corny puns and over-the-top flirty behavior would someday come around to bite him hard in the…

“Eeep!” Adrien yelped as his butt was smacked.  

Warmth instantly blazed across his cheeks as he caught the whiff of sweets and flowers breezing by. Whirling his head around quickly, Adrien caught the edge of Marinette’s grin as she walked past.

“Good thing I’m the baker’s daughter,” she stated in a playful tone, “because I always know a good pair of buns when I see them.” Throwing him a wink, she headed off to class.  

Swallowing hard, Adrien clutched the strap of his book bag in his hands like a lifeline. Other classmates around them had stared at the exchange in disbelief then they slowly continued their conversations again with occasional glances towards the flustered model.

There was the snapping of fingers in front of his face that had brought Adrien back to attention with a slight jump.

“Hey, bro, are you doing okay?” Nino questioned, watching him with concern as he fiddled with his headphones.

Adrien gently laid his hand on his friend’s shoulder and turned to him with a serious expression on his face. “Nino,” he started calmly, “When I die, you can have all my technology. Take care of Plagg for me too; Camembert is his favorite cheese, he won’t let you forget it. Also, tell my father I meant well but I couldn’t handle-,”

“Dude. You’re not going to die.” Nino deadpanned.

Adrien stared at him with a look full of doubt and snorted. “Yeah, and pigs can fly..,” he stopped himself as he suddenly remember the flying pig akuma a few weeks ago. The villain had called himself _Pigasus_. _So unoriginal,_ Adrien thought, _Hawkmoth must be running out of ideas._ Then he groaned, _wait that wouldn’t even work now with what I’m trying to say…_

There was a pressure on both his arms as Nino gripped him tightly. “Adrien seriously, you’re,” he glanced around quickly, then leaned in to whisper, “ _a hero_. Something this minor should be nothing compared to what you face on a weekly basis!”

“That’s the thing though,” Adrien whined. “This is _my lady_ we’re talking about! There’s nothing _minor_ about it, she’s getting me back for all the times I’ve tried to woo her!”

Rolling his eyes, Nino gestured them forward and they began walking to class. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad. Whenever she tries to get you, just make a clever comeback! You do it all the time during battles, right? This should be easy.”

“It might seem easy to you,” Adrien mumbled.

“I’m still freaking out about what happened yesterday you know, don’t forget that,” Nino added giving him a light punch in the arm. “I knew you were special after I met you.”

“Gee, thanks,” Adrien replied impassively. “Wait.” He stopped and shot a panicked look towards Nino. “You didn’t tell anyone right?”

Nino’s face morphed into a shocked expression, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. “You haven’t seen the news yet..?”

Instantly, all the color drained from Adrien’s face as he stared at his friend with wide eyes.

“No…Nino please, you didn’t-,”

Suddenly bursting with laughter, Nino wrapped an arm around Adrien’s shoulders. “I’m just kidding dude, I would never do such a thing.” Shaking his head, he continued to chuckle, “Man, the look on your face was priceless!”

Scrunching his eyebrows together and wrinkling his nose, Adrien pouted.  “That wasn’t very nice.”

“Sorry, the opportunity was there and I took it.” Nino said as they continued on.

Soon they reached the classroom and Adrien just barely made it through the door when he already decided he wanted to walk right back out and into a trashcan.

Marinette sat in his spot with her boots crossed on top of the desk as she lounged back in the seat appearing content as she sucked on a lollipop. Once she caught sight of him, she grinned and beckoned him towards her with one finger. Fortunately, they got there early enough so it was once again just the four of them in the classroom. Alya watched on from her seat with amusement, while Nino observed from behind him, giving his friend silent encouragement with a pat on the back. Adrien swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as he quickly remembered how to work his legs and tentatively approached his side of the desk.

 _Just remember what Nino said,_ he thought with weak self-assurance, _I’m Chat Noir, a hero of Paris, I can take this!_

With all the confidence and grace of Ladybug, she swung her legs around and slid right out of the bench seat to sidle up close to him. The proximity created a deeper shade of red to sweep across his face but he kept his features to appear calm for now.

She smiled sweetly with her attention focused on his white over shirt as she smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles. “I kept your seat warm for you, handsome boy,” she said silkily. Taking the lollipop out of her mouth with a distinct _pop_ , she examined it for a moment then turned her head up towards him to gaze at him with eyes full of delight. “This candy tastes great and all, but I’d rather have a taste of _you_ in my mouth if you know what I mean.” Sliding her hand languidly down his chest, she pulled away with a sly smirk. “I guess I’m just a _sucker_ for you, chaton.”

By the time she turned around to go back to her seat, Adrien felt as though his soul was leaving his body, along with his mind which was in shambles.

 _I CAN’T TAKE THIS!_ Adrien screamed internally, all of his systems shutting down. It felt as though the room temperature shot up to a hundred degree Celsuis because he was _boiling._ Letting out a tiny squeak, he practically collapsed onto his seat then scrambled to pick up the scattered remains of his sanity.   

Next to him, Nino could hardly breathe, the hilarity of the situation was too much. Tears rolled continuously down his cheeks as he struggled to contain his roaring laughter. Wiping his eyes, he almost missed the seat when he tried to sit down. Placing a hand on Adrien’s shoulder, causing the model to jump a good foot in the air, nearly sent him into another wave of chortles.

“Yo-u…,” Nino coughed to retrieve his voice again, “you are SO _screwed_ my friend.”

Adrien sent him a childish glare. “Thanks for those encouraging words _friend_ ,” he hissed under his breath with his face still sporting a raging blush.

“Just being honest with you man,” Nino chuckled and turned away to look at Alya, who was still trying hard to get her laughter back under control as well, holding her stomach and making high pitched noises. “O-oh _goodness_.. _haha_..MY ABS..!” Alya cried as she then rested her forehead on the desk and pounded her fist against the hard surface.

Groaning, Adrien settled his head in his arms while hearing the sweet giggles belonging to a certain someone behind him, which once again sent his heart into a beating frenzy.

 

When class started, Adrien attempted to put all of his focus and concentration on the teacher. He needed to get his mind off of who was sitting directly behind him; the feeling of her gaze on him being a huge distraction, making his stomach twist in pleasant knots and the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He was also hyper aware of all the sounds she made whenever she moved or breathed, or just her presence overall.

It became increasingly difficult to pay attention to _anything_ the longer class dragged on however, to the point where he was growing restless, battling against his shy self and his desires. Either wanting to sprint out of class as fast as possible or turn around and kiss his lady senseless.

To kiss _Marinette_ senseless.

Abruptly he was pulled out of his musings when the distinct sounds of a rampaging akuma outside the school grabbed his interest. His lips lifted up into a grin as his hand shot into the air asking to go to the bathroom then promptly dashed out to find an empty classroom. He knew in a few seconds Marinette would be joining him, so he quickly transformed to beat her to the roof.

Finally! To become Chat Noir and address Ladybug with all the confidence of a hero and the help of his mask being the shield he needed against her charms. He was ready for her this time.

Boy was he ever _wrong._

Soon, the zipping of her yoyo reached his ears so he turned to greet her with a flirtatious smirk and a smooth pickup line he abruptly came up with. But he choked on those words as she appeared in front of him; Marinette in all her beautiful Ladybug glory.

Nino was right, he was _screwed_.

Gazing upon her tight superhero fitting outfit and knowing now who _exactly_ is underneath it, did wonders in his mind. He didn’t have much time to ponder anything else as she was already moving in to attack him once again.

“Say, _Chaton_ ,” she purred, crossing the distance quickly and flicking his bell. “Nice suit. Doesn’t leave much to the imagination, non?”

He gulped, and then quickly tried to scrap something together and said the first thing that came to his mind. “Y-yeah..? Well w-why _imagine_ it when we can make it a reality..?”

There was a tense moment of silence that hung thick in the air when a car exploding somewhere down the street brought them both jumping back to the task at hand. A brief flush of pink had shown peeking under Ladybug’s mask but it came and went so quickly, Chat was sure he was just seeing things. For now, he was too busy trying to reel in his own embarrassment at _what he just implied._

 _IDIOT!_ He screamed mentally.

“Hmm..” Ladybug hummed, tapping her finger against her lips. “I just might have to take you up on that offer sometime.”

Laughing, she whipped out her yoyo and flew away as Chat stood there gaping unattractively, disbelief and shock painted all over his face. Once he got his bearings back, he joined his lady on the streets below and took a good look at the akuma they were facing today.

 _You have got to be kidding me,_ Chat thought internally and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I AM BEAU TIE!” The akuma bellowed. With slicked back brown hair, perfect white teeth, and unusually light blue eyes, the victim stood tall and adjusted his sparkling dark blue tux. But what stood out the most was the giant, distracting bow tie positioned on his neck, the bright neon colors clashing with a pattern of zigzags and plaid markings.

Chat leaned over to Ladybug and whispered, “This guy is a _fashion_ _disaster_ with that accessory.”

Cringing, Ladybug nodded her head. “The designer in me wants to cry.”

“HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY SUPERB WARDROBE CHOICE!” Beau Tie screamed as he pointed his finger at them. “I’ll have you know, that the fashionable bow tie is one of the most handsome and well designed additions to a formally and well suited-,”

“Yeah we get it, you’re throwing a _fit_ ,” Ladybug effectively cut him off, waving her hand. “Stop _waist_ ing our time.”

“My lady, it appears to me this guy is making a _tie rant,_ ” Chat replies giddily while Ladybug turns towards him to show her unamused face.

“ _Hang_ on I got another one-,”

The villain interrupts Chat by stomping his foot and shouting at both heroes, “Pay attention to me!” Suddenly, a beam shoots out of his bow tie and directly into an unsuspecting Ladybug’s back. She straightens immediately as the red ribbons in her hair turn into bows. Chat inhales a sharp gasp as she takes one look at him and then grows a troublesome smirk on her face, chuckling softly under her breath. 

“Be careful Chat Noir,” Beau Tie sings. “She is about to make one of her fantasies come true! After that, both of your miraculouses will be MINE,” he cackled with glee.

Slowly, Chat backs away as Ladybug advances on him. With a yelp, he hastily jumps up onto the nearest roof and begins running as fast as he can to try and shake her off and come up with a plan, but she is right on his heels.

 _Not good, NOT GOOD!_ Chat panics, as Ladybug is nearly upon him. He was just about to make a daring leap to the next roof when he unexpectedly gets tackled from behind making both of them tumble and roll, coming to stop at the edge with a smiling Ladybug sitting on top of him.

“My lady, wait, please!” Chat begs as he struggles to get out from underneath her hold. His hands were pinned above his head and his legs were trapped between her thighs. As she leans down to be level with his face, his heart races with fear and anticipation.

“You’ve been a naughty kitty,” she scolds, letting go of his hand and grabbing onto the golden bell at his throat. Chat swallows hard as she tugs on the bell and her eyes light up as it begins to make a slow decent down his torso. Immediately, Chat latches onto her wrist with his now free hand and he clutches it tightly in a vice like grip. He feels as though a bucket of ice cold water has been dumped on him, with the logical part of his brain screaming _now is DEFINITELY not the right time for this!_

Clearing his throat, Chat attempts to speak, but still ends up squeaking, “ _Hey,_ NO.”

 Feelings of embarrassment, want, shock, happiness, and a few others roll off of him in waves. Any second now, his heart is going to burst right out of his chest from what she’s doing to him. A look of hurt settles on Ladybug’s face as she jerks both her hands back to hold them up against her chest. “Do you not want this?” She whispers brokenly. “Do you not want…me?”

Regret immediately pools in Chat’s stomach as he sits up to cup her face in his hands. “No, no no trust me I _do_ …” He says sincerely as a giant grin takes over her face, “Just, not right n-,”

Chat is cut off as Ladybug smashes her lips against his. Anything else he was going to say or do quickly faded away into oblivion and soon all of his nerve endings were instantly electrified. He melted against her and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her into his lap to bring her _closer_. As she slid her tongue along his bottom lip, he gasped giving her the opening to slip her tongue into his mouth and get a taste as Chat lost all coherent thought. His mind was reduced to a muddled mess as all of his senses were flooded with _Marinette_. Her fingers roved their way through his hair and she sighed with content, causing him to shudder slightly. He was only faintly aware of her fingers leaving his hair to carefully make way underneath his suit to begin sliding it off his shoulders when she suddenly tensed. Immediately, he felt the loss of her warmth as she abruptly pulled away and fell back onto the roof, leaving him whimper from the sudden disconnection.

“Wait, what….what are we doing..?” Ladybug asked softly, her brows furrowing in confusion.

Eyes half lidded, Chat observed her in a trance, still riding on the high of kissing her. “Hmm..?” he hummed in pure bliss.

Ladybug regarded him briefly. “You look as though all your dreams just came true.” His hair was messier than usual, sticking up in all directions, the top part of his suit peeling halfway down his toned arms, and he was showing a love sick expression. “And why do I taste mint-,” She inhaled sharply as her mind quickly figured it out. Instead of being embarrassed, she huffed with annoyance and quickly stood up.

“Let’s go Chat, time to kick some Akuma ass,” Ladybug practically growled out.

“But Laaaaaadddyyyy….” he complained, reaching out towards her with both hands then promptly flopping down onto his stomach before her feet still drunk off of her kiss.

She leant down and ruffled his hair affectionately. “We can do it again later, okay chaton?”

Chat visibly deflated. “Why are you so upset My Lady?”

Smiling with a fire burning in her pretty blue eyes, Ladybug responded, “I just missed experiencing your first kiss with me that you could remember. I guess you could call us even now..but I’m still _fur_ ious.”

Gasping, Chat gazed up at her in absolute adoration and his whole face broke out into a giant, happy grin. “You just said a cat pun.”

“Don’t get used to it,” she replied quickly and turned, but he still caught the pleased smile grow on her face.

Sighing, Chat watched her ready to throw her yoyo when he remembered something she said. “Hold on. What do you mean ‘that I could remember’?”

Glancing back over her shoulder with a charming smirk plastered on her face she said sweetly, “Well that wasn’t exactly the first time we kissed minou..,” With that, she tossed her yoyo and swung away.

 

As soon as Chat was finally able to get it together, he quickly made it back to help out Ladybug. Fortunately for him, she had already taken care of the villain, who lay out in the middle of the street with her yoyo wrapped around his body. Standing over his stiff frame, Ladybug had a fierce scowl on her face and was growling something too low for Chat to hear as she held the horrified villain by his atrocious bow tie. With a resounding rip, she tore off the accessory and violently split it in half then cleansed the purple butterfly.

“Bye bye little papillion,” she sighed.

“No lucky charm My Lady?” Chat asked as he came to stand by her side. They both watched as the akumatized victim fixed his sparkling blue bow tie in a daze  then got up to swagger his way down the road.

She gave a small snort and turned to look at him. “My rage was enough to get the job done.” Flicking open her yoyo, and uttering a soft “miraculous ladybug”, caused the small ladybug’s to flood out and about the city to fix the damage. Holding up her fist, she waited expectantly for him to do the same but became confused since he continued to stare at her. “Chat?” She questioned as he got closer and set his hands down gently onto her waist.

“I have a much better option than giving a fist bump _Buginette_ ,” Chat mumbled lowly, glancing down hungrily at her lips. “One that is much more preferable in my opinion…” He trailed off as he began to lean in. Just as he was centimeters away from getting a taste of those luscious lips, a finger blocked his path making him freeze in surprise.

“As I recall,” Ladybug crooned, gazing deep into his eyes filled with want, “We still have a half-hour left of school and you and I have yet to return from the bathroom. So we should probably be on our way back.”

“B-but, but-,” Chat stuttered.

“Patience, mon chaton,” she purred as her finger slowly traced his lips, leaving a tingling trail on them. Pulling away quickly, Ladybug shot out her yoyo and gracefully made her way towards the school.

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head then exhaled sharply leaving a pout behind. “She’s such a tease,” he whined in fondness.  

 

As he returned to his seat with the curious stares of the classmates taking in his slightly disheveled appearance, he caught Mainette’s eyes only briefly, but it was enough to send a lovely jolt through his body.

“Jeez Agreste, I didn’t know it took forty-five minutes to use the restroom,” Kim mocked from the back of the class. The rest of the kids snickered as he continued, “And with an escort tooo,” he sang as he looked pointedly at Marinette.

While the kids laughed around them and Adrien hunched in his seat with his face as red as a tomato, Marinette calmly turned around in her seat with a smug expression on her face. “You’re just jealous,” she stated causing everyone to “oooohh”.

Kim was ready to give a retort back with Chloe already standing up in her seat to complain when Madame Bustier spoke up. “Alright children, you can settle this after class. Right now I’ll be passing around a paper with you and your partner’s name, whom I’ve already assigned to you, and you’ll write down one of the Grimm’s Fairy Tale stories you’ve chosen if it already hasn’t been taken.” She gave the sheet to Adrien and he immediately saw who his partner was.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

With a smile, he wrote down _Little Red Cap_ , and passed the sheet off to Nino.

“There will be a twist to the tale however,” Madame Bustier went on, “You and your partner will reenact a scene in the story with your own ideas on how it should have been written. If you need to, you can add other students to help out.”

Adrien chuckled when he heard Marinette sigh and grumble under her breath. “Really, minou?”

Once the sheet was handed in, the final bell rung and many of the students were already out the door by the time Adrien was done packing away his stuff. He instantly turned to talk to Marinette when Alya swiftly took him by the arm and dragged him out of the classroom around the corner. Raising an eyebrow, he waited as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him the sternest stare she could.

“Now look here sunshine child,” she gave in her best mom tone. “I know Marinette is a very tough girl and all, but if you so much as _think_ of hurting her in any way-,”

“Woah Alya,” Adrien raised his hands up defensively, “I would _never_ -,”

“-I’ll be even worse than your worst nightmare. I’ll tear you apart and kill you, then bring you back to life to kill you again using a more painful method-,”

“Alya, what-,”

“-but since we _all_ know you would never dare hurt her, I just wanted to wish you good luck.”

Standing there in confusion, Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “Umm…okay..?”

Alya patted him on the shoulder and her tough exterior melted into sympathy. “All the flirting you did as a superhero has finally come around for payback from a certain someone. It’s time for you to _really_ experience what she had to go through. That stuff she was doing before? Child’s play.” Peering back to look behind him, Alya’s smile gave a troublesome appearance and it worried him.

“There she is now…” her voice turned somber as the mischievous twinkle in her eye grew.

A soft, warm hand wrapped its way around his arm and his heartbeat doubled in speed. “Time to have some fun minou…” Marinette’s sweet voice drifted into his ear.

Adrien began to panic as he looked at Alya for help. “Wait, no please, I don’t know if I can handle it!” He pleaded to Alya as Marinette pulled him farther away and he heard a door behind him squeak open.

“It was nice knowing you Adrien,” Alya waved and sent him a wink with Nino joining by her side as a door appeared before his vision and shut with a soft _click_.

He slowly turned around to see Marinette in the dim lighting of the closet they were in, giving him a predatory smile and blinking seemingly innocent eyes up at him. “Now…” she whispered, “where were we..?”

Adrien stumbled to the side into the wall and swallowed hard. “ _Plagg!_ ” he squeaked, hoping to gain some confidence alongside his kwami. But when he opened up his white jacket, the black cat was nowhere to be found. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marinette’s purse discarded on a shelf near the back wall move around then suddenly a black head with cat ears poked out.

“ _Adrien_ , you have to help me!” he watched on horrified as Plagg’s huge pupils found his. The black fur was ruffled beyond belief, making him appear like a puffy fur ball and his antennas stood on end. Suddenly, a red arm popped out and grabbed him, yanking him back out of sight with a giggle following soon after.

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Adrien breathed hard as he realized he was doomed.

“Hmm…” Marinette hummed as she pressed closer to him and he snapped his attention back to her, “You didn’t have a problem earlier in the suit,” she rose up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I was definitely running off the high of adrenaline and masked confidence,” he blurted out, quickly feeling his body getting charged up and his hands twitching to touch her.

“We can easily make that happen again,” she murmured as her breath ghosted across his lips.

“It’s time to make our own little story…”

 

    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I realized I forgot Hawkmoth's input. Here's a bonus:
> 
> "Go Beau Tie and bring me their miraculous!!" Hawkmoth clenches his fist and clacks his cane on the ground angrily. He watches on impatiently as Chat Noir gets chased, then captured by Ladybug. "Yes!" Pumping his fist in the air in victory he looks up once again to only be smacked in the face with disappointment as he gets a view of the two heroes making out. Rubbing his forehead in exasperation, he sighs. "I don't get paid enough for this."
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this trash dump of fluffiness! :D


End file.
